Amor de Padres
by Lesli Alya Halakty Black
Summary: Summary: Después de la fatídica noche de Halloween donde James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados, su único hijo quedo huérfano, bajo el cargo de sus nada dispuestos parientes. Sin embargo Harry Potter nunca podría estar lejos del amor y cuidado de sus padres, aunque estos estuvieran muertos. Y eso lo saben Germione Greangear y Ron Weasley mejor que nadie.


**Summary:**

**_Después de la fatídica noche de Halloween donde James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados, su único hijo quedo huérfano, bajo el cargo de sus nada dispuestos parientes._**

**_Sin embargo Harry Potter nunca podría estar lejos del amor y cuidado de sus padres, aunque estos estuvieran muertos._**

**_Y eso lo saben Germione Greangear y Ron Weasley mejor que nadie._**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**

**_*La saga "Harry Potter" no me pertenece, sino a la escritora J. K. Rowling, la adaptación cinematográfica fue gracias a los estudios Warner Bros._**

**_*Las imágenes presentadas (incluida la portada) no me pertenecen, sino a sus talentosos artistas._**

**_*Idea original, se prohíben las copias o adaptaciones sin permiso previo._**

**_*Este es un fanfic. Por obvias razones no sigue el canon._**

**_*Esta historia contiene:_**

**_OoC (Out of Character)._**

**_Mención de la muerte de algunos personajes._**

**_Insultos, algunos suaves, otros no tanto._**

**_Posibles confusiones y cosas raras._**

**_Casi Spamfic._**

**_AU/UA (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo)._**

**_Family (Familia)._**

**_One-shot._**

**_Finalmente, gracias por leer._**

* * *

_El amor de un padre_

Cuando abrió los ojos la primera vez, se sintió desconcertado, el color horrible de las paredes no pertenecía a su elegante casa.

Luego noto que no llevaba sus anteojos y eso era raro.

Su visión con suerte llegaba a su nariz siendo "buena", ahora podía incluso ver lo que había al otro lado de la pequeña ventana al final de la habitación.

Luego una amable mujer pelirroja apareció, preocupada por la salud de su hijo, quien había estado más de una semana enfermo y no tenían idea de si sobreviviría.

Ahora, milagrosamente estaba bien.

_El amor de una madre_

Cuando abrió los ojos vio la simple habitación iluminada y bastante parecida a la que tenía en su infancia.

Pero pequeños detalles casi la hacen saltar de su lugar, fotografías que no eran suyas, reconocimientos que no tenían su nombre, fechas más haya de la noche en que Voldemort encontró su casa.

Luego una bonita mujer entro en la habitación, casi teniendo un ataque cuando la vio sentada. Luego hubo algunas horas de revisiones del medico muggle y este diciendo que estaba bien, que aquella misteriosa enfermedad solo se había curado.

—Hermione esta curada. —

_Amor de padres_

Cuando se encontraron la primera vez, fue en el callejón Diagon. El chico pelirrojo había logrado escapar de su numerosa familia, la castaña se había alejado de sus padres cuando entraron al banco.

Cuando se vieron lo supieron.

No supieron porque, ni tampoco preguntaron. Solo se abrazaron conociéndose sin hacerlo, reencontrandose sin haberse visto antes...

James y Lily Potter se habían reencontrado.

_El plan de sus padres_

Decidieron dejarlo como seria, ellos no se conocerían, no hasta encontrar a su pequeño. Y lo encontraron en el tren, aunque eso no salio bien.

Luego James siendo James lo arruino nuevamente y ahora su amistad solo surgió hasta que un muy conveniente trol casi mata a una sorprendida, dolida y enojada Hermione Greangear.

_El amor de sus padres_

Era invierno nuevamente, en medio de la oscuridad y lo suficientemente cerca del bosque prohibido se encontraron dos figuras. La voz femenina rompió el silencio primero.

—¿Y qué tal salieron las cosas James? —Pregunto la chica, la capucha cubría incluso sus ojos, no podían arriesgarse en ningún momento.

—Muy bien Lils. —Sonrió de aquella forma traviesas tan típica de él. —Nuestro niño esta bien... A pesar de todo lo que esta pasando...

La chica suspiro poniéndose de pie. Saco un libro de su mochila, el cual entrego al chico y luego se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse sin mediar más palabras que aquellas.

Estaba enojada, era Halloween nuevamente, y aunque Harry no los recordará, también era el día en que Voldemort los asesino, cuando intento volver a asesinarlo (sin saberlo) y cuando volvió a ver a su bebito.

—Lils, sabes que el no es tonto... —Soltó antes de que la chica ya no pudiera oírlo. —Es tan listo como tú, aunque no le guste mostrarlo. —Él desvío la mirada, apenado por lo que había dicho.

—Lo se, James Potter, lo se. —La chica solo levanto su mano en señal de despedida. —Pero para su valentía estúpida estamos nosotros.

Después de todo, antes que sus amigos, somos sus padres. —La sonrisa triste de la chica se dejo entrever de la capucha.

—Lily, no somos más sus padres. —Las duras palabras del chico solo hicieron que ella apretara fuertemente sus puños. —Desde que el idiota de Voldemort nos asesino, ya no somos sus padres.

La chica parpadeo furiosa, dejando que lágrimas de rabia cayeran de sus ojos chocolate.

—¡Ya lo se idiota! —Le grito al chico. —¡Pero no importa donde o cuanto pase Harry sigue siendo mi hijo! —La capucha en su cabeza se deslizó, pero "James" acortó rapidamente la distancia entre ambos, volviendo a colocar dicha prenda en su lugar.

—Lo se... Y también es mi hijo... —Sonrió calidamente el chico. —Pero con estos cuerpos no podemos hacer nada más haya que mantenerlo vivo y amarlo, pero no más que como amigos. —Él sonrió cerrando sus ojos, lo que dejo que una solitaria lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

—Yo no puedo conformarme con esto James... —Sollozo la chica. –Es mi hijo, mi niño... —Los murmullos tristes de la chica, pronto se convirtieron en murmullos llenos de rabia.

Insulto y maldijo a todos los que pasaron por su cabeza, empezando por el "estúpido genocida que había osado matarlos", pero no se olvido de insultar también al "idiota que se cree omnisciente solo por tener más años que cabellos en su barba" y sobretodo, no se olvido de quienes hicieron imposible la vida de su pequeño, como el "estúpido Sev, es un idiota, idiota, idiota" y por sobretodo, "a pero voy a maldecir a mi estúpida familia por ser tan... Agg, estúpidos muggles. ¿Por qué Voldemort no hace su trabajo bien una vez?".

La chica; "Lily" estaba enojada por todo aquello que le hicieron a su hijo. Todos. El estúpido genocida que se creía capaz de conquistar el mundo mágico, el insensato director que parecía creer siempre tomar las mejores decisiones aunque le hiciera daño a las personas, pero obviamente no se olvidaba los que estaban en medio de los dos extremos.

Como su estúpido ex mejor amigo que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible a su niño o sus estúpidos parientes empeñados en hacerle la vida imposible a su bebito... Claramente el estúpido, irresponsable de Sirius actuando precipitadamente y sin pensar no se salvaba o Remus no dando señales de vida en 11 años tampoco podía quedar fuera y por sobretodo ellos mismos no quedaban fuera de sus Maldiciones.

Se maldecia a si misma y al que fue su esposo por ser tan estúpidos, descuidados, idiotas... Bueno, ahí iba una larga lista de todos los insultos que conocía.

Pudieron irse, pudieron no involucrarse, pudieron hacer... Algo.

Pero no lo hicieron y el "pudimos" la atormentaria las vidas que hiciera falta...

El "pudimos" dejo a su hijo lejos del amor de sus padres.

El "pudimos" era la razón por la cual ellos eran sus amigos:

Hermione Greangear y Ronald Weasley

En lugar de James y Lily Potter, sus padres.

* * *

**_Si... Juro que no fume nada raro._****_Esta idea tiene en mis notas varios meses, después la publique en Wattpad y finalmente decidí compartirla también aquí._****_Lily y James pasan por una pseudo reencarnación, donde obtienen una segunda oportunidad para mantener a su hijo vivo y por fin disfrutar de su vida de enamorados. Aunque claro, antes tienen que deshacerse de Voldemort._****_Como curiosidad: los hechos canónicos a pesar de ser muy similares SI cambiaron. Ya que "Ron" y "Hermione" tienen el conocimiento de dos vidas, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viendo como intentan matar (nuevamente) a su hijo._****_Gracias por leer._**


End file.
